A twist of fate
by Kuco's imagination
Summary: A twist of fate for percy
1. Chapter 1

_An: So this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. Please be brutal, I need to know what my mistakes are, and I need people who can tell me and who can show me what I did right. Thanks!_

_Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riodan or however you spell is last name_

Percy's POV:

It was like any normal day at Camp Half Blood. Kids doing everything they could do have fun. The stool twins doing anything they could to annoy everyone. It was a year since Kronos died and it was peaceful. There was far less monsters in the war and more half bloods were safe and coming into the camp. It was that day that sent me into a burning abyss and no chance of coming out. There was a new half blood by the name of James Williams. A son of Zeus. He was 10x as strong and skilled as Percy. Every quest he went on, he completed with flying colors. Yet the thing that shocked me the most is when zues and posiden announced that when they poth had sex with the same female, their sperm mixed together to create James. He was ¾ god, ¼ human. Faster, stronger , and more skilled than any other of us. The day that set me off was the day my father came to the camp. Everyone thought I had gone home for the rest of the 4th of July weekend. My father then announced that James was his "favorite son and the best hero of all time." Even Annabeth dumped me for him. She was always around him and was just awestricken "Really dad, really." "Percy-I" "Shut the fuck up!" Everyone was shocked and stunned. "That is no way to talk to your father!" Then he raised his trident , chanted something in ancient Greek, and a beam of lighting struck at me. A dark cloud surrounded me and it struked back at him. "Poseidon, I think it is time to reveal the truth to Percy." Out of the cloud came Oceanus, the titan of the sea. "Oceanus! How did you escape tartarus! "I believe I shouldn't miss the grand occasion when Percy finds out the truth. "He should never have to hear it" I couldn't take this. "What the hell are you both talking about!" Oceanus walked towards me and touched my forehead. A vision pored through my head. It was Zeus and Poseidon standing over me and talking. "What should we do, he is the first half human-titan ever to be born." "I will use the mist and use it to create the illusion that he is my son. "Are you sure Poseidon" "Yes" The vision disappeared "Father, its time for war" I said


	2. Chapter 2

An: Wow guys, almost 200 views in a day. For me that's like awesome. Here's the next chapter, im thinking of posting one tomorrow. Thanks to my 2 reviewers. Let the show begin.

Percy's POV:

Everyone looked at me in shocked. My eyes turned into a deep gold color and I felt a new power rush through my body. I felt powerful and like no one can stop me.

"Percy, what the hell are you doing" Annabeth said.

"Shut up you Athena Whore, you never loved me and you would do anything to be with the "best hero" in Olympus."

She was totally shocked. I saw the tears in her eyes and she ran toward the woods.

"Son, we should go now."

"Fine dad" And then we were covered in a dark mist and we were instantly in a castle." "Dad, how did you escape." "Percy, it is not hard to escape hell. The gods think there all powerful when they shiver at the scene of us. They are scared of us, that's why the locked us in hell.

Then and there I felt a sense of understanding. All I had was just one question. " Dad, what are my powers." "I was hoping you would ask that. Percy, you have powers that far exceed Poseidon. You have powers that can bring water disasters to any place on the world. Floods in the Sahara, hurricanes in Russia. You have the ability to control anything to with water. That means you can control anything.

I was just stunned. I could control anything? I thought I would put to the test and I could summon water dragon. I thought of it striking James and I felt something within me open. I pulled a dramacha and did all the mumbo jumbo.

I saw James standing in his cabin and then there was a explosion. The dragon ripped off the roof and went straight at him. Next thing I know, he's on the ground unconscious bleeding.

I felt like nothing before. "Dad, I'm going somewhere. "Where son?" "Olympus." I instantly was outside the throne room. I walked in and only 5 gods were there. Artemis, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hades.

"What are you doing here!" Screamed Poseidon

"Thought of taking a little visit to my favorite gods. I said

"Leave now or you shall be destroyed." He then had his trident in his hand.

" If u wanna die now, fine then. I smirked and I could see him with flames in his eye. He used his water abilities and made his trident combine with ice. He threw it at me and it turned into 7 different spears. I grabbed all of them and combined them. I had the trident of Poseidon in my hands.

I ran at Poseidon with impossible speed and stabbed it through the heart. He coughed up golden blood and was vaporizing away. Before he was dead he said to me "I'm sorry" "Too late"

I then looked at the other 4 gods and said "Anyone else wanna try me"

**So what you think guys. I used the advice and separated them into paragraphs. Review and read guys thanks. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok people first this is my story**

**1. Gods can die**

**2. Gods were never immortal **

**3. As long as there is a god for the element or if the throne is destroyed, it's ok**

**Percy's POV**

I knew I had only a few minutes to do what I had to do before he could come back. I went up to Poseidon's throne and used all the power infused with my anger and completely annihilated the throne. I could feel a change in the air. It felt less controlled and more free.

The 4 gods still standing were completely and utterly shocked. I could sense their anger and sadness. It was when I was about to leave, is when one spoke up.

"Percy, why?" Artemis yelled.

"Goddess, it was a personal matter. He tried to hide my full potential. I am doing this world a favor. I have no means of destroying Olympus and the gods. I destroyed him , because he is a monster. He had too much control.

"Percy, he was trying to protect you. He didn't want anyone to realize your true potential. Don't you see, your real father is using you to destroy Olympus."

That's when I realized she was telling the truth. I felt guilty, sadness and depression. Then I fainted and the last thing I heard was Poseidon's voice saying I'm sorry.

I open my eyes to a familiar site. The cave where I first heard Kronos' voice. And with the same tone and sting of his voice he spoke "Peruses Jackson, how good it is to you and come visit." I could feel the weakness in his voice and the less grip he had on me than when we first met. "What the fuck do you want?" "Just to say hello to my nephew who killed me." "And I'm glad I fucking did it."

And with his last bit of energy he said " You will join me one day, and kill all the gods of Olympus whether you like it or not." Then he retreated from my mind slowly but painfully.

I woke up, gasping for hair like I was being choked, all the gods were around me. All of them looked scared, frightened, or shocked. Zeus walked through the crowd picked me up and teleported to a room.

He spoke in a whisper "Percy, you'll not be punished for what you did. Athena explained what happened and how you were brainwashed, but you can help us. You can restore the throne that was once my brother.

I spoke with the little energy I had left "How Zeus, I destroyed it.

He looked at me with a look on his face of caring and concern. "You can use power to fix it. You have many powers which a god would kill for. You Percy are why the titans want to destroy Olympus, they want to kill you and spread the power among them. But for now, rest child you need it.

I then fell asleep. I dreamt of everything I once had in my life. Me and Annabeth in each others arm. Poseidon smiling at me. I having the total respect of almost everyone.

I woke up but not refilled and rested. I felt sluggish and droopy. I somehow was able to get to the throne room and listen to what the god's were discussing.

"He should not be allowed to live Zeus" Ares said

"You know he was brain washed by his father. He is innocent and I am going to give him something."

"What is it" said Athena

"This is between me and him. It is a promise that Poseidon made when we discovered him"

That is when I felt I was being pulled out of my body. I collapsed to the floor and stayed there. I blacked out and stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

**AN: So what you think review in the below. Thank you, oh and I wanna see you beat 300 hits in a day. Challenge issued Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Guys so close, you had 299 views. 1 view short but ill give it to you. Happy Reading.

Percy's POV:

I felt the darkness close around me. All I felt was the cold and despair of death. I opened my eyes and I was in the cave.

"Nice to see you again Percy" Kronos said. His voice felt more powerful as if he was gaining energy at a unbelievable rate.

"Yes Percy, I am stronger. It would be just a matter of weeks before I am at full strength. I will destroy Olympus once and for all, I will kill my children and I will rule Earth once again.

It felt as if he had complete control of my body. There was intense pain in my chest and my head. I felt as if someone was squeezing me to death. I was suffocating yet I wasn't dead. Kronos laughter was of a blade striking a rock at full force. He pulled out of my mind.

When I woke up Zeus was looking straight at me. You could feel his electric blue eyes stare right at your soul. "Percy, we have to tell you something, please come to the throne room as soon as you can" He disappeared in a flash of light.

I got up from the bed and looked at the room I was in. There were mythical creatures of all sort in the room. It looked like a death room for most of these creatures. I felt depression and sadness in the room. There were oil lamps set randomly at the room to illuminate it. The beds were low and not much comfort at all. I walked out of the room and looked back. I saw the red cross on the door and realized it was in face an infirmary.

I'm not gonna lie, it was a long walk to the throne room. As soon I was there I was ready to collapse on the floor. But I couldn't so I waited a minute to catch my breath and clean myself up. I opened the door and walked into the room.

All the gods either looked at me with a look of hatred or understanding. There was also Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. Nico had a look of well I didn't know. Thalia came up to me and gave me a hug.

She said " Percy, I know what happened. it's ok I understand what he did to you. She gave me a peck on the cheek and walked back to the throne of her father.

Nico came up to me and said with no emotion "Yea pretty much what she said. He pat my back and walked to his father's throne.

Annabeth just stayed there. I walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. I said in a soft whisper "I'm sorry Annabeth for everything I did wrong. You did deserve better but you didn't need to rub salt on the wound. You left me and lied for the reason.

And in the softest whisper which I could barley hear were 3 words "I'm sorry Percy" She gave me a hug and walked to her mother's throne.

Zeus spoke up but not with a angry tone, a caring one. "Percy, you know what to do.

I walked up to the destroyed throne and used my powers to bring it back. It was being restored to its original form and I felt myself losing me. I felt weaker, and colder, and not myself. And as soon as the throne was rebuilt once again I collapsed.

Thalia and Annabeth ran up to me. Thalia put her hand on my chest and Annabeth put her hand on my vein. They both looked at each other and I knew what they meant. I was dying and I knew it. They brought me up and gave me nectar.

I drank and drank it but I still felt cold. I looked at Annabeth and Thalia one last time and I saw the blackness cover my eyes and I slipped from consciousness. I felt death's cold embrace cover me and I heard one last thing before I blacked out. It was Annabeth saying "Percy I love you.

**An: So guys how did I do. Sorry if I was a little harsh in the last chapter. But c'mon it is my story and sorry if I didn't explain things PM me if your still lost. Ok guys new challenge 355 views in a day. I know you can do it. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The challenge is still up for 350 views guys. I know you can do it. I'll be more descriptive in this chapter and lets say this wont be Percy's POV in the next 2 chapters. Hehehe.**

Annabeth's POV:

"Percy I love you." I said in a hushed whisper.

I saw his eyes close and I saw tears in his deep blue eyes. I'm responsible for everything Percy has done. I dumped him for another guy. I lied to him. I destroyed a relationship with the guy I love just for the face that I was mesmerized by another guy.

I felt the warm touch of his skin leave him and felt the coldness of death take over. I opened his eyes and saw his deep blue sea eyes leave him and be replaced by never ending blackness.

His body didn't burn up in flames like every other half god or titan. He stayed in my arms. He was lifeless, cold. He was in death's cold embrace, and I was the one who put him there.

Thalia put her arms around me and made me let go of Percy. She spoke in a whisper where I could only hear her. She said in a sad tone "Annabeth we had to go back to the camp." I couldn't fight her so I just let her drag me to the camp.

We walked toward the elevator in a slow manner. It took us an hour longer than it should to get to the camp. As soon as we walked into the camp boundaries we were flooded by almost everyone.

Most of the questions where, "What happened or Where's Percy" James came up to me and asked "What's wrong" That is when I snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You made me break up with Percy!" Everyone surrounded us then. "He destroyed Poseidon's throne in an anger. He gave his life for it just to be back where it was. You killed him James, YOU KILLED HIM!

I ran as fast as I could to the woods. I ran and ran and ran. I finally collapsed in the middle of the woods. I wanted to die so I took out my dagger and pointed it at my heart. Just as I thrusted it into my skin someone tackled me. I looked up and I saw Percy's face.

"What the hell wise girl! Why are you gonna kill yourself." Then he kissed me like no other time. "Why are you gonna kill yourself, I love you."

**Yea not as long. I'm sorry I needed a little chapter in between the next one. The next one will be around 1500 words so I hope you'll enjoy this for now. Probably sucked though. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yea, I know. Where have you been? Busy guys really really busy, so for the compensation since I write in a journal, in 1 chapter for this, this will be 3 chapters form my journal. So here you go, and btw this is how it really went. HEHEHE!

3rd person POV:

That's how she wanted it to went. There was no one in the woods at all. No nymphs, no half bloods, no one but her. The celestial bronze dagger pierced her chest with ease. The dagger grazed her heart and she dropped it from her hands. The blood from her chest ran freely from the open gash. Her vision blurred and her whole body was shaking.

"I'm sorry Percy. For everything that I've caused you. All the pain and sorrow. I'm sorry.

Thalia ran out from out of nowhere and ran up to Annabeth.

"What the hell Annabeth!" Thalia screamed

"I deserve this. I wrecked his life and him. I made him do what he did over something so stupid."

"Annabeth, Percy is alive. Hades went to Hell and saved his soul.

Then her body collapsed onto the ground. She lost too much blood and her eyes slowly closed. Her pale white faced drifted in and out of consciousness. With a single tear and last word of "Sorry" her soul left her body and she felt death.

( 4 hours later and now on Olympus )

Percy's POV:

I opened my eyes and looked up. Thalia and the 13 gods were all around me. All of them were nervous or shaky.

I spoke with a dry mouth. "What the Fuck happened?"

"Zeus spoke up "Percy, you died. We sent Hades to get your soul from the underworld."

I was shocked. Hades actually did something nice, especially for me.

"Your lucky. You were next in line to be judged."

Then I noticed Annabeth wasn't there.

"Where is Annabeth" I asked confused.

That's when everyone looked sad, especially Athena. It was then when Thalia spoke up in a sad tone.

"Percy she killed herself. She felt guilty and responsible for everything you've done. She said she was sorry for everything you did.

"Oh" That was all that came to my mind. I stood up and went to Thalia. I wrapped her in my arms and she stayed there. She cried in my arms and just stayed there.

And, that's when I started to like her. Just having her in my arms felt right. I mean she was well… yea. She was a badass when she battled. She was always there and had my back and well she's beautiful.

(10 minutes later)

3rd person POV:

They were standing there. She was in his arms and she liked it. That moment was ruined by daddy Zeus. "Percy, we have important business to intend too."

"What business?"

"Well we have the opening of a god position and we want you to have it"

He was shocked. He had done everything wrong in the book and yet he was still being offered godhood.

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"NO! I don't want to be a god. I have too much too care about in life. A family and friends. I'm not giving this up.

Then Percy walked out of the throne room.

"Wait!" Shouted Thalia. Percy stopped and asked "What is it?"

"Who did you mean when you said you wouldn't leave them for."

"You know my mom, Paul, everyone at camp" "An you" I said in a whisper

"What was that Percy" She said smiling

"You Thalia."

"Why me Percy"

"Promise you won't freak out"

"Yes now tell me"

"Thalia I like you.

**HEHEHE. I like Thalia and percy better than him and Annabeth now please review and let's wait for the next chapter YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is an Author's Note Chapter**

**So there are 2 things that I want to talk about.**

**Ok so there's Thalia and Percy. Should they go out or just stay at friends. And would you like daily chapters that are short or longer chapters that take 2 or 3 days to make. So I really need you guys to review this will be up for the next 2 days so whatever I get. I get and will affect the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Yea I know I said 2 days but my family made a secret vacation and were going to the beach for 4 days. So I decided to make the next chapter with the data I got so there going to be a couple and there will be 2-3 days between every chapter.**

Thalia's POV **(Yep)**

Well I didn't know what to do. Percy was brave, nice, strong, and well cute. I had a crush on him for a long time but well I don't know what to do. We just stood there for like 5 minutes staring into each others eyes.

Then Percy looked away and started to run. He ran faster than before but since I was a hunter I eventually caught up to him and tackled him.

He had a tear running down his tan skin. He spoke softly but he was looking away from me "I just don't get it. I mean yea, I like you, but I'm an idiot to think you would like me. You're my best friend and well what chance do I have with you. You were always there for me, always had my back."

That's when I walked up behind him. He may be taller then me but I could handle him. I made him look at me and then I kissed him.

I mean it was wow! And I think Lady Artemis is gonna kill me but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same around my waist. We stood there kissing each other for like 5 minutes and they wee the best 5 minutes of my life.

Percy's POV:

Wow! Just wow. It felt like time itself was slowed down. When we finally separated we were both speechless.

We just looked into each others eyes and smiled. Then Thalia spoke in a happy tone "Well it seems we have a situation here." "Yea, we do, don't we?" "Well what now?"

Then I kissed her again and she just smiled while we kissed.

We stopped again and we started walking back toward the throne room. I wrapped my hand in hers and we entered the throne room. All the gods were there and trust me they were either shocked or just plain surprised. Zeus spoke up with a confused tone in his voice "What is going on?"

"Well Uncle, uh me and Thalia are going out" I said with a ( I couldn't find a word so, he didn't know if they were) tone. He looked at her and she smiled and shook her head.

"Peruses Jackson, if u do anything to hurt her in any way I'll throw my lightning bolt straight up you're a-!" Thalia jumped in before he could finish his last word and said "Dad, c'mon cut the umbilical cord already." "But, I'm just trying to protect you." "Dad, I can take care of myself after all you do owe me since you did try to kill me."

He looked ashamed for what he did years ago. "Fine daughter, you have my approval but I'll be watching you Percy" He said with a death glare straight into my soul. I gulped and just stayed still.

Thalia walked up to Lady Artemis's throne and bowed. She said "Lady Artemis I have to resign to as your lieutenant. I think I've found someone who will respect me and treat me equal." She stepped in front of Thaia and spoke "I must say I am sad that you will be leaving us but you can return anytime you want to."

She then gave her, her blessing and a hug. Thalia took off her cuff let (or whatever she has) and gave it back to Artemis.

After about 5 minutes of hugs, high fives, and blessing from gods. We left with hand and hand out of the throne room.

"Hey Thalia guess what?" "What Percy?" "I love you" She smiled and hugged me and spoke in my ear "I'll love you forever Percy" and we kissed.

**AN: Yea! This will have to satisfy you guys for 4 days. I promise I'll bring another chapter as soon as I get back. Peace -**

**Kuco**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Yea another chapter and I believe the longest one yet to date. This took about 8 plus pages in my journal so here you go(Mario quote)! Oh and since this computer dosent have spell check, im sorry for any spelling errors for words you don't understand bye. And remember in this story gods can die.**

3rd person POV:

To both of them they were in a perfect relationship. They both loved each other and spent almost every second of the day together. They had no idea what the Titans were planning this time.

Oceanus was leading the attack against Olympus this time.

The plan was to slowly take over the United States. If they were successful and got to New York they would destroy all the half bloods that were against them and Camp Half Blood. After this attack they would lead an assault against anyone who was guarding the empire states building.

The plan would take months to complete and weeks for the plan to develop. If they were to ensure victory they would need to get Percy back on their side. His skill and talent would ensure the titans victory.

If they could get Percy and Thalia they would have it in the bag.

If they could do this the age of the gods would be over and the age of the titans would once again be upon them.

Now for the plan to begin: To get Percy and Thalia on their side.

Percy's POV:

I dropped off Thalia at her cabin since it was almost midnight. I felt like the luckiest man alive right now. My life felt complete and I could spend the rest of my life with her.

Today it was burning hot even at night so I decided to go for a midnight swim. I kissed Thalia good night and ran to a secret lake no one knows. I jumped off the cliff that covers the lake and dived into the warm water.

As soon as I was in the water I felt like I was in space. There was the feel of zero gravity and it felt fuzzy. It felt like a mirage and I thought I was going crazy. Then out of nowhere appeared my father.

I knew he was just talking through some sort of magic way since it was his full body but he was see through.

He spoke in a weird tone "Percy I need to talk to you ASAP. Please come to the castle when you can"

As soon as he appeared he disappeared. The way he spoke was as if he hadn't slept in weeks and as if he didn't have any energy in him.

I thought to my self if I should go. "He said it was important and he is my father but he is also a titan and brainwashed me to kill Poseidon ."

I just wondered and thought to myself. I then came up to fact that I should ask Thalia and swam up to the surface. I put on my shirt and ran as fast as I could to Thalia's cabin.

I probably should've knocked before I entered but considering what just happened I think I could make a exception.

I walked into Thalia basically almost naked and I just slam the door. As soon as I saw what she was I basically turned around. "Oh, sorry Thalia."

I knew I surprised her but as soon as she heard my voice she eased up a little bit. " Oh it's okay Percy, it was bound to happen some time right." I found it well I don't know since she took it so calmly.

I gave her 5 minutes to dress and when she was dressed she called me in.

When I walked in she was sitting on her bed and I just collapsed on her bed. She could tell that something was wrong. "What's going on Percy?" So I told her what my dad said and she was skeptical.

"Percy, I don't know. I know he's your father but he is also I titan. I don't trust him."

"I know thalia. I'll tell you what. I tell you if im going or not in the morning, I just need some sleep."

"So what are you saying that I give you something to do since you're not on your lazy ass."

I just gave her a cold stare and she laughed. She sat on my lap and looked at me. You just couldn't stay mad at her and I ended up just laughing my ass off.

I kissed her goodnight. "Thalia I love you so much.'

"I love you too Percy but I love you way more." I kissed her one more and left.

I walked to my cabin and collapsed as soon as I saw my bed.

**AN: So this was the end of the chapter but im gonna be a nice guy and include it in this. SO I want as double the reviews guys. JK!**

I was on my bed and I left sleep just envelop me. I knew I was in a dream since I was above New York city. I was horrified at the sight of the city. Buildings were ablaze and half of the city was flooded by the ocean.

And then I saw the Empire States building. There was a mass army of 100's of thousands. All the remaining titans were with them and surrounded a small squad of maybe 150 half bloods.

I recognize some of the people who were in that squad and they showed no fear. There was Clarisse, the stoll twins, and Chrion.

I looked at the titan's side and I was utterly shocked. Almost all the campers were on their side. Monsters, half bloods, and titans.

But then I saw the most craziest site. I saw me, Thalia, Nico, and Grover. And as soon as I saw us they attacked the 150 helpless campers.

The titan's side completely annihilated the campers. Their blood stained the ground with a deep red color.

It took only minutes or seconds before all of the campers were dead.

I knew it was a vision but I felt sad and angry.

The titans entered the builing and killed the attendent at the desk. Then they teleported up to Olympus. I was being pulled form the scene and I appeared on Mt. Olympus. The titans found it amusing to destroy the city. All the buildings were on fire and death enveloped the city.

The titans entered the throne room om the godsand each one protected their throne as if they were there life. (**Which they were)**

You could feel the hatred and anger in the room. There were 10 Olympians and 7 titans.

The 1st strike was with Zeus' lighting bolt. After this happened it was an all out battle. Gods and titans blood was spread all around the throne room,

The 1st god to die was Dionsyus, then hera,and then Aphrodite. Then came Hermes and then Hephaestus. Then Ares, Athena, and Artemis and finally Apollo.

It was down to Zeus and Oceanus. It was a battle of lightning and water. If you thought Zeus had an edge you were wrong. The water Oceanus used was not conductive to Zeus' lightning.

After 15 minutes of fighting they were were bloody, tired, and bruised. Neither of them refused to die right there and then.

Then they each mad a sword out of there elements. Each of them took one last battle stance.

They charged and clashed their blades and every time they did this it ended in blood or sparks.

Zeus took control of the sword battle very quickly but this made him very tired. It was 1 false move that ended the war. Zeus lunged forward at Oceanus' heart but Oceanus was too fast. He move out of the was and was behind Zeus.

He slashed his knees and he fell down. Zeus looked at his executioner and I knew that he knew it was over. "We will have our revenge Oceanus" "No you wont" And then he slit Zeus' throat.

I woke up and said" I have to kill my father"

**AN: I'm pretty sure this is over 1000 words so here you go. Please review guys Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am not giving up on this story or any other of my storys. I will update on everyone of them this week! I Swear!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So uhhhhh hi (thrown tomatoes at me) look I know im like weeks late like a lot of weeks late. So I swear on my girlfriend that I will update weekly, So high school, girlfriend, and life just a drag man, which it was summer already updated almost every day. Well enough about me welcome back! ~~~~(that's the pizasas/awesomeness)**

The sweat poured down my body. My cheeks, chest, face were all covered in sweat. My heart was pounding and my chest felt like it was about to burst.

Then everything just stopped. Timed stopped, the sounds, the annoying bugs were all silent. The darkness took over and It felt like it was trying to steal me away in the night.

The lonely cabin was silent, the fountain was silent and the blue paint turned to black. The hair on my neck stood up and chills went up my back.

I then ran out of my cabin but the door had no handle. I tried to ram the door down and it didn't break. Each time I ram the door it felt like getting stabbed with a 1000 needles in your arm at once.

My father appeared blade at the ready. He walked closer step by step. His voice like nails against chalkboard(which by the way hurts your ears if you ever do it). "Percy we don't need you. Time to die."

He stabbed the blade in me multiple times. It was a repeat of arm, leg, chest repeat. The pain was unbearable.

The blood poured out of every stab wound. I faded away slowly, my consciousness slowly faded away from me. My heart beat slowly beats away.

Thump, Thump, Thump,….. Thum-. My heart beat slowly stopped. My eyes closed and I layed there dead.

I pounced up from my bed and I was dying. I need to find Thalia.

**Short sweet simple. Hehe I know short really short. More next week I swear**


End file.
